The school jam
Transcript (the intro plays, after the intro, the title card appears, after that, 9 volt and the Kidware kids perform their tour) (While the band are playing, 18 volt crash lands into the electric wires, the Audience gasps) 9 volt: 18 volt?! Are you ok? natalie: 18? Are you alright? 18 volt: no... I got a bad leg (at the hospital) natalie: is 18 volt going to be alright? doctor: maybe, but he’ll recover (The next morning, 9 volt turns the music on to wake kidware) 9 volt: Guys, wake up, the alarm woke up, it won’t shut it up, I cannot sleep! You hear me, I, cannot, sleep! matthew: seriously, kid, seriously, the alarm clock buzzes everytime 9 volt: Well Guys, if you’d go to school, then let’s do this! (Sings) get ready ready ready for your first day of school, its your first time going today (2x) jordan: get the groove kid! 9 Volt: (pulled the blanket sheets to wake the other Kidware kids) wake up, you sleepyheads, get yourselves up and out of your beds, now get washed, get dressed and brush your hairs, and you’ll feel better Eva: wow! Nice song you made 9 volt: thanks, now, if you’d wait, i’ll Get some white shirt and ties (leaves, re enters) i’m Back emma: thanks kid 9 Volt: anytime! (Sings again) now put on your uniforms cause the time is moving on, your breakfast is ready, first take your pick and eat it up quick Emma: we’re in the move gamer boy! 9 volt: so! (sings) get ready ready ready for your first day of school, its your first time going today (2x) Hannah: nice song, you made us get ready 9 volt: now, when you had enough to eat, it’s time to brush your teeth, then think about the things you need for your first day your bags, your water bottles, your books and stuff, now put your shoes on, and your coats, let’s get to school! (at their first day) emma: phew, made it! (At the classroom) (at the music room) natalie: Oh volty, me and 18 volt have just came back because 18 volt’s leg is still better 9 volt: Guys! (Kidware became shocked) 18 volt: they’re with 9 volt? (music plays and iko iko Amy Holland style plays) Jordan: My grandma and your grandma, were sittin by the fire, Eva: My grandma told your grandma, I'm going to set your flag on fire, Kidware: Takin bout hey now, hey now Iko! Iko! an de' Jackomo fe no nan e' , Jackomo fe nan e' Adam: Look at my King all dressed in red Adam And Rhys: Iko! Iko! an de' Hannah: I bet you 5 dollars, he kill you dead! Hannah And Emma: Jackomo fe nan e' Kidware: Takin bout ..... hey now, hey now Iko! Iko! an de' Jackomo fe no an e' , Jackomo fe nan e' Libby: My flagboy and your flagboy, sittin by the fire, Zoe: My flagboy told your flagboy, I'm going to set your flag on fire, Kidware: Takin bout ..... hey now, hey now Iko! Iko! an de' Jackomo fe no an e' , Jackomo fe nan e' Elliot: See that guy all dressed in green, Iko! Iko! an de' Matthew: He's not a man, he's a lovin machine! Jackomo fe nan e' Kidware: Takin bout hey now, hey now Iko! Iko! an de' Jackomo fe no nane' , Jackomo fe nan e' Takin bout hey now, hey now Iko! Iko! an de' Jackomo fe no ane' , Jackomo fe nan e' (Students began cheering for Kidware) 18 volt: good kids, you gave a big applause for Kidware! (The next day, At the auditorium the students are chanting) 9 volt: ok, Dreamers, There’s a plenty of time for you, i’ll Find my girlfriend and everything is ok Louisa: thanks 9 volt (pats 9 volts helmet) P.A: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Give a diamond city welcome to, Mona. (students clapping) mona: thank you and welcome to the sing off competition between the Kidware, and the dreamer (students cheering) mona: remember, there are no winners nor losers 18 volt: i’ve Been back... since my leg, is better mona: give the school a chance to win money to save the apartment, so without further ado, I give you, Diamond city teens (students yelling and cheering) emma: yes! We’re gonna shake up the stage! 9 volt: Harry, Lizzie, James, Zara, perform Reach for the stars, and knock em dead! James: yes sir! Lizzie: we’re gonna shot that! 9 volt: Patrick And Maria, Take the knick knack out as you sing that reach for the stars pop Patrick And Maria: on it! 9 volt: Steven, Andrew, And Ashleigh, I wanna let you know, not to get in the others way Ashleigh: ok (Reach for the stars starts up, the curtains open to reveal the other kids) Zara: When the world leaves you feeling blue. You can count on me. I will be there for you. James: When it seems all your hopes and dreams. Are a million miles away. I will re-assure you. Zara And James: We've got to all stick together. Good friends, there for each other. Diamond city teens: Never ever forget that I got you and you got me so. Reach for the stars. Climb every mountain higher. Reach for the stars. Follow your heart's desire. Reach for the stars. And when that rainbow's shining over you. That's when your dreams will all come true. Harry: There's a place waiting just for you. Lizzie: Just for you. James: It's a special place. Where your dreams all come true. Harry: Fly away. Lizzie: Fly away. Harry: Swim the ocean blue. Lizzie: Swim the ocean blue. Harry: Drive that open road. Harry And Lizzie: Leave the past behind you. Diamond city teens: Don't stop gotta keep moving. Your hopes have gotta keep building. James, Zara, Harry And Lizzie: Never ever forget that I got you and you got me so. Diamond city teens: Reach for the stars. Climb every mountain higher. Reach for the stars. Follow your heart's desire. Reach for the stars. And when that rainbow's shining over you. That's when your dreams will all come true. Patrick: Don't believe in all that you've been told. The sky's the limit. You can reach your goals. Maria: No one knows just what the future holds. There ain't nothing you can't be. There's a whole world at your feet. Patrick: I said reach. Maria: Climb every mountain. Diamond city teens: Reach. Zara: Reach for the moon. Diamond city teens: Reach. Maria And Zara: Follow that rainbow! Maria, Zara, Harry, Lizzie, James And Patrick: And your dreams will all come true! Diamond city teens: Reach for the stars. Climb every mountain higher. Reach for the stars. Follow your heart's desire. Reach for the stars. And when that rainbow's shining over you. That's when your dreams will all come true. Reach for the stars. Climb every mountain higher. Reach for the stars. Follow your heart's desire. Reach for the stars. And when that rainbow's shining over you. That's when your dreams will all come true. (Audience cheering wildly) Maria: Yay! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you very much everyone! We're glad you liked it! Goodbye everyone! (Then the curtain raised down) (At home) 9 volt: (spoken) Intrested? Call 9 volt, 1-800 257 336 dribble: hey, spitz, get that 9 volt on the phone (Kidware humming, then 9 volt enters) 9 volt: there you are, kids with the singing amulets, do you Remember when you become stars? Matthew: um, yeah 9 volt: Well, guess what I told you the other days (Sings) this is the way you get in line, you go front, and you go behind, and the teacher says “line up straight!” And you’ll feel great, this is the place where you put your bag in the locker room in the hallway, put it in, find it later and you’ll be glad! Kidware: (squealing happy) Zoe: pinch me if i’m Dreaming! Elliot: we’re keeping it cool! Libby: And Wait, What If they go for a wee? 9 volt: that is correct, they will go for a wee, now let me tell you (sings again) now this is the part when you go for a wee, put your hand up and ask the teacher “please may I go for a wee?” Why? Because everyone needs to go at some point, now don’t forget to pull the chain, and hear the flush, so ask jordan: cool 9 volt: now this next one is you wash your hands well, put on the soap and get a nice smell, you Rub them and scrub them at the sink or in a tub until their squeaky clean hannah: nice, what’s next? 9 volt: this is when you need a drink if your thirsty, help yourselves to the water bottle, and hey, if your hungry, there’s a special time of day eva: like snacks? 9 Volt: Yeah! High five big fellas! (at the contest) 9 Volt: 18 volt! Finally! How Is it going, IS YOUR LEG BETTER! 18 Volt: YES IT IS! natalie: Ok, this one is for the kids. Everybody shake what your mama gave you! 9 Volt: Can't stop, can't stop the feet Won't stop, won't stop the beat and go Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh, yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah 18 Volt: Don't, don't, don't, don't stop the beat I can't, can't, can't, can't control my feet P P P people in the street C'mon everybody and move your feet Don't stop (don't stop) don't stop the beat I can't stop (can't stop) can't stop the beat I won't stop (won't stop) won't stop the beat, go Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh, yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah Both: Sing, sing, sing, sing, sing my song And you, you, you, you, you sing along Just put, put, put, put my record on And all of your troubles are dead and gone Don't stop (don't stop) don't stop the beat I can't stop (can't stop) can't stop the beat I won't stop (won't stop) won't stop the beat, go Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh, yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah Don't stop (don't stop) don't stop the beat I can't stop (can't stop) can't stop the beat I won't stop (won't stop) won't stop the beat, go Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Yeah!